Illuminated greeting cards, ornaments, etc. have heretofore been proposed, but they have been either too bulky, too heavy, or too expensive to manufacture. Therefore, they have not been commercially successful. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,543 issued June 19, 1973 to Charles Franc shows a portable, battery operated illuminated ornament for use on greeting cards, gift packages and the like. But that invention requires a battery with at least one costly, specially manufactured terminal. Moreover, due to the dimensions necessary for such terminal (which must contain an aperture for receiving the base of a bulb), the greeting card will be quite bulky. In addition, the switch employed in the illuminating circuit is not designed for inexpensive manufacture or to have other useful and advantageous characteristics.